To The Past!
by evil-regal-and-swan-queen
Summary: It's Kenny's and Sugar's final summer before senior year and the twins decide they want to take a trip down memory lane.
1. Chapter 1

November 2024

"Hey Sug, I'm bored" I told my twin sister who seemed to be engrossed in some stupid award show on T.V.

She didn't even look at me and said "What do you expect me to do about that?"

I sighed and answered "I don't know, let's go out or something. Besides mom and mami won't be back till late so we got loads of time to hit a party or something. It's the last day of summer."

She turned off the T.V. and looked at me and said "Your right but there's one problem with the party idea."

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion and just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"You always get wasted and I end up having to come up with some bullshit excuse as to why your throwing up in the morning and I swear if mami catches you drunk, it will be the end of us. So I don't know about you but I am not risking that."

I blushed. She had a point and I said "Okay but then what do we do? I really am bored."

She did that goofy thing with her eyebrows she always does when she's thinking of something. Then suddenly her eyes light up and she looks at me with a smirk. I look at her and raise my eyebrow.

"You know that time machine mamma said she had finished?" she asked and I nodded not following just yet.

"Well since this is the last summer before our senior year, let's use the time machine to go back in time and see what high school life was for mamma and mami" she squealed in excitement.

"I don't know Sugar, mom hasn't even tried that thing out yet, we could end up in the past forever" I said voicing my worries.

My sister never was the rational one and always jumped to do things without thinking of the consequences and I was always stuck getting her out of trouble with mom. But, she always did the same with me and mami. So I guess we made a pretty badass team.

"You're just being a wimp" she said interrupting my thoughts.

I scowled and said "No, I'm not. I just don't want to get stuck in the past with a bunch of losers."

"We'll be fine" she said and added "Come on" she got up and started towards the basement.

I sighed and followed after her. But before I went down there I made a quick stop to my room and grabbed a picture of Mom, Mami, Sugar, and I on our first Christmas together. Every time I saw the picture and read what our moms wrote on it when they gave us each a copy the picture, I felt safe. I tucked the picture into my pocket and ran downstairs.

Sugar looked slightly annoyed and said "Finally, what were you doing? Taking a dump?"

I scowled and said "No."

"Good, now come on help me figure out how to work this thing" she said.

I chuckled and said "Maybe it would help if your read the instructions mom wrote."

She looked confused and I pointed at the piece of paper on the work table next to the machine. She picked it up and noticed it was written in crayon. She laughed and said "Some things will never change."

I laughed with her and then got serious and asked "So, how do we work it?"

"It says to type in the date and location and press the Start button" she said and I nodded and stepped in with her.

She punched in a date and typed in Lima, Ohio and said "Here goes nothing."

I squeezed my eyes shut, not really knowing why, and opened them to see we were both standing in front of William McKinley High School.

I looked at Sugar and grinned.

"It worked!" I said beyond excited. She laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the school.

This school looked way different than our school back in Los Angeles. I guess Lima, was a pretty rusty town even back then. I looked towards Sugar and saw she was frozen in place.

I walked over to her, punched her lightly on the arm, chuckled and said "Hey Sug, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She seemed to snap out of it and said "Look over there Kenny!" I looked in the direction she pointed and my mouth dropped. There in front of the lockers were our Mom and Mami's younger selves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! :) **

**Song is Found You by Ross Copperman**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on, let's go talk to them!" Sugar yelled while pulling on my arm.

I stayed firmly rooted to my spot and said "Are you crazy?"

"No why?" she answered in confusion. I sighed and said "Sug, we can't just _go _up to them and say "hi" like we know them."

She scrunched up her eyebrows and said "And why not?"

"Firstly, because they don't us and will probably get defensive. Secondly, because people are starting to stare at us like we're from another planet." I looked around and sure enough some people were just staring us down like they'd never seen a teenage boy with a leather jacket, white t-shirt, some jeans, and sneakers and a teenage girl with a simple shirt that said "The future is here" and a skirt.

She looked around and looked confused "Why, are they staring at us like we don't belong?"

"I don't…" I started to say but then it hit me, we look like a pair of bitchy rich kids who like to flaunt the fact that they have money in everyone's faces. I sighed.

I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her to the side and said "They think we're a pair of snooty rich kids, by just what we're wearing"

She laughed and said "Hardly, our clothes are simple clothes. Why would they think that?"

"Well in this time, I doubt Dolce and Prada clothes are cheap like they are in our time" I said.

"Whatever forget them. Come on let's find momma and mami" she said.

I looked to where they were just a couple seconds and they were gone" I ran a hand through my hair and said "Well they're not by the lockers anymore."

She looked towards the lockers and then back at me and said "Okay, well let's explore!"

"No way, we're not even supposed to be here. We can't be drawing attention to ourselves"

"Come on, it looks like its lunch anyways, by the amount of people roaming the halls. I'm hungry so let's grab something to eat at least."

I sighed and said "Fine, where's the cafeteria?"

She grinned and said "I don't know but let's just follow the crowd."

I sighed and said "Okay, lead the way."

We got to the cafeteria grabbed a tray of food and sat down at a table. I stared at my food with disgust. I looked over to Sugar and she had the same face of disgust as I did.

"What is this?" I said.

"I have no idea but it looks like something we feed the dog."

I laughed and said "Sug, we don't have a dog."

She grinned and said "Well maybe we should talk to momma about that."

I laughed and suddenly heard some music and clapping. I whipped my head around just in time to see Rachel Berry (mami's "arch nemesis" as she calls her) begin to sing. I realized it was the Glee Club. I grinned when I saw mami begin to sing along side mom. They looked so happy just dancing and singing with each other. I looked back to Sugar and I saw Puck trying to impress her by doing push-ups in front of her. I rolled my eyes and Sugar just looked disinterested.

The music ended and no one moved. I was seriously shocked; I mean that was so awesome! How could anyone not get excited? Then suddenly someone yelled "Food Fight!" and began throwing food.

Sugar screamed when a plate of whatever this awful food was, hit her. I started laughing uncontrollably. She scowled at me and grabbed the food in front of it and threw at my shirt. I looked at her in shock. She just laughed, grabbed my hand, and pulled us out of the cafeteria before things got more escalated.

We headed straight to the bathroom laughing uncontrollably. I was laughing so hard that I accidently went into the same bathroom as her. Big mistake, a girl walked out of one of the stalls and yelled "What the hell? Get out you little perv!"

My eyes got wide when I realized I went into the girl's bathroom. I ran out of there as fast I could and went into the boys' bathroom to clean up.

Once I finished cleaning my shirt as best as I could, I walked out. Sugar was waiting for me leaning against one of the lockers. She smirked and said "You're such a perv."

"Shut up Sugar" I said with a glare.

She laughed and then proceeded to exclaim "That was so awesome! I wish they did that at our school!"

I nodded. She went on to say something else afterwards that shocked me.

"We should join the glee club" she said. I looked at her in horror while she continued to say "It's not like we're going home anytime soon. Plus we wanted to see what high school was for momma and mami, so what better way to do that than being in the same club as them?"

I really thought about it before finally coming to the conclusion that it was a bad idea.

"No way Sug, what if we slip up and we get caught? No it's a bad idea" I said.

She pouted and said "We'll be careful, please Kenny?"

I sighed; she knew I couldn't say no to her when she did that.

"Fine" I finally said. She squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Whatever come on let's go" I said and started to walk towards the glee club classroom.

I knew this was a bad idea but, I just couldn't say no to Sugar. Just like mami couldn't say no to mom when she wanted something; I chuckled, thinking about how mami always got teased about that by mom.

Finally we go to the classroom but before going in I grabbed Sugar's hand and said "Remember do not slip up."

She nodded and said "I know, I know stop being so paranoid."

"Okay, let's do this."

We walked in and everyone turned to face us. I felt kind of intimidated by the intensity of their stares but held my head high and said "Hi, we saw your performance and thought it was pretty cool and so we decided we want to join the glee club."

"That's great! See guys I told you we would get new members" a guy with curly brown hair said. I figured that was Mr. Schue.

"Well show us what you got" he said and nodded at us. I smiled and nodded and turned towards Sugar.

We huddled close and I whispered "What do we sing?"

She took a second before saying "What about the first song we ever heard mami sing to momma?"

I nodded and walked over to the piano guy and told him the name of the song. He nodded and I walked back to the middle of the choir room. I hesitated saying the next thing but I said it anyways.

"This song is the first song me and Sugar heard our mami sing to our mom."

They looked kind of taken back by this but I brushed it off looked at Sugar, nodded softly and began to sing.

_Well I saw you there_

_Just the other day_

_You smiled at me_

_In a secret way_

The whole room had their eyes fixed on me. I smiled and kept singing.

_So I let you in _

_And you captured me_

_I'm your prisoner_

_Thats what I wanna be_

I knew this was when Sugar was going to take over so I looked at her and nodded again. She began to sing with me.

_When it feels like its love_

_All the stars lift you up_

_Well Ill place you high above_

_on top of the world_

_I'm just glad that I found you_

I looked at her shocked and confused. She was singing completely off key. She sounded like a dying animal, I knew for a fact that she could sing extremely well so I didn't know why she was acting like she couldn't.

Everyone looked horrified; I just covered my face with my hand while Mr. Schue spoke up.

"Su..Su..Sugar" she stopped singing and looked at him expectantly. I uncovered my face and waited for him to continue.

"You…" he looked at me expectantly. I knew he was asking my name so I immediately answered "Kenny, my name is Kenny."

He nodded and continued to say "You, Kenny were great. We'd love to have you as a part of our team. But, Sugar we're going to have to get back to you."

She smiled completely oblivious to the fact that Mr. Schue practically shot her down and said "Kay kay, text me with our rehearsal schedule" and walked out.

I looked at the rest of the group, sighed, and said "I better go talk to her."

Mr. Schue nodded and I walked out ready to kill my sister for that stunt she pulled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the favorite story alerts and stuff but I'd really like to get reviews to see if I'm doing good. So please review! **

* * *

Chapter 3

I looked down the hall and saw my sister leaning by the lockers. I walked up to her and said "What the hell was that Sugar?"

She looked at me innocently and said "What was what?"

"You know damn well what Sugar. You and I both know you can sing, so why did you act like you couldn't?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Look Kenny, did you see how many people were in there? There is no way I am standing behind all of them and singing back-up for what most likely will be Rachel Berry."

I was beyond mad. She dragged me to that classroom, practically begged me to join the Glee club and yet here she was acting like a spoiled brat. I curse the day momma didn't let mami punish her for pushing Katie off the swing claiming that she had had enough time on the swing when only like five minutes had passed.

I sighed trying to calm down and said "So you mean to tell me you begged me to join this club -and now you're turning it down because you don't want to sing back-up?"

She nodded and said "Exactly, glad we discussed that" and started to walk off. I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have things to take care off, but you go back inside and be a good little boy and follow orders."

I swear if she wasn't my sister (and the fact that momma and mami would kill me if I did anything to her) I would have punched her right then and there. She smiled and walked off.

I sighed and walked back into the choir room. Everyone looked at me and then Mr. Schue spoke.

"Is everything okay with your sister? I mean we have always had an 'anyone gets in policy' and if she wants to..." I cut him off and said "No that's fine she's just being…Sugar."

He nodded and said "Well welcome aboard Kenny, take a seat."

I nodded and sat in an empty chair next to Artie. He looked at me and whispered "Hi."

I smiled and said "Hi."

"Okay guys well since most of our time was taken up by Kenny's and Sugar's audition. We'll continue this tomorrow" Mr. Schue said.

I started to leave when Artie grabbed my arm and said "Hey I was thinking, your sister is pretty cute, do you think you could get me a date with her?"

I looked at him in shock and before I even processed what I was saying I yelled "What no! You dated my mom and now you want to date my sister?"  
Everyone looked at me with complete confusion and shock and then I realized what I had said. Shit! I fucked up so I tried to correct myself by saying "I mean…no way she's my sister I'm not fixing her up with anyone. I got to go" and I ran out of there as fast as I could.

"Shit shit shit!" I kept repeating while I looked for Sugar. I messed up big time, way to go Kenny you're the one who said not to mess up and what did you do? Mess up.

I was distracted by my thoughts and walking so fast that I bumped into someone hard. I fell down. I lifted my head and I realized I bumped into a man. Then I saw my sister next to him grinning wildly at me holding back a laugh most likely. I got up fixed my clothes and said "Hi, umm may I help you?"

He smiled and said "Hello, I'm Al Motta. I'll be providing you and your sister here a place to stay for the duration of your stay here at Lima."

I swear that took me by surprise that I almost choked on a breath. I looked at him and then at Sugar and said "Give me a minute with my sister please."

He nodded and I grabbed Sugar's arm and pulled her into the open classroom next to us.

"What the hell Sugar? Is this a joke?" I practically yelled.

"No Kenny, this is not a joke. While you were off singing show tunes I went off and did something productive. I found us a place to stay."

"How did you even manage to pull that off Sugar?" I was bewildered that my sister would convince a stranger (who looked pretty damn wealthy) to offer his home to a pair of teenagers.

"Well when I left I decided to take a walk and contemplate what I was going to do about the whole Glee club situation and I bumped into this guy. I introduced myself and said that you and I were in need of a place to stay and that we were foreign exchange students from Los Angeles. He seemed skeptical at first but then I gave him one of those smiles I give mami when I want something and he agreed" she said.

I stared at her and shook my head. How is it possible that my sister can get things by just giving someone a smile? She grinned and said "Come on say it."

"Say what?" I asked in confusion.

"That I'm awesome for finding us a place to stay."

I shook my head. I was not going to feed her ego even though I was internally sighing with relief. I did not want to sleep on the street the whole time we were here.

"No" I said.

She rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, come on he's waiting for us to take us to our new home."

She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! I would appreciate if you guys could give me feedback on this..Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sugar grabbed my hand and we walked out of the classroom. Mr. Motta looked at us and smiled and said "Ready to go?"

We nodded and he led us out to the parking lot. He led us to a nice sleek car and immediately my eyes widened and I exclaimed "Wow! I love this car it's such a classic!"

Sugar looked at me with wide eyes and Mr. Motta with a confused expression.

"Umm…This is car just barely came out. How can it be a classic?"

"I uhh…well I" I stammered. I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry my brother loves classic cars and thinks every car is a classic. Don't mind him" Sugar said. I sighed and blushed.

Mr. Motta smiled and said "Alright then hop in and let's go."

I nodded and got into the car. He drove off, I was nervous to say the least. I didn't know if we could trust this guy I mean sure he was offering us a place to stay but what if it was just a ploy? What if he was really a secret serial killer or something?

While all these thoughts went through my head I didn't notice when the car stopped and Mr. Motta said "Alright here we are."

I looked out the window and saw a huge house. I got out of the car and walked over to Sugar.

"Wow" I whispered to her. She nodded her head and we followed Mr. Motta inside.

The inside of the house was pretty cool too. Not as cool as our house back home but pretty nice. Inside the floor was all hardwood. There were a set of stairs that led up to what I presumed other rooms. A chandelier hung above us. I admit it was pretty awesome, I noticed someone walking up to us.

"Hello Mr. Motta" a lady said. Mr. Motta smiled at her and said "Hello Natalia, this is Kenny and Sugar. They will be staying with us for a while."

Natalia smiled and looked at us and said "Pleasure to meet you."

We nodded and then Mr. Motta spoke.

"Well guys, up the stairs you guys can pick a room to sleep in and get settled in. I noticed you don't have any suitcases or anything" Mr. Motta said.

"Yeah our stuff is being sent to us so it'll take some time to get here" I lied.

He nodded and said "Alright well then we'll go shopping tomorrow for whatever you need."

"For now just get settled and rest up. If you're hungry Natalia here will be glad to make you something."

Natalia nodded and said "What would you guys like?"

I looked at Sugar and grinned and then we both exclaimed "Grilled Cheese!"

She laughed and nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

"Alright guys I'm going to my studio. I have business to do, you guys get settled in" Mr. Motta said and walked off.

"Your sandwiches are ready" said Natalia from the kitchen. Sugar grabbed my hand and we walked to the kitchen.

I looked at the food in front of us, it looked so good and the fact that we had nothing to eat since basically last night made it even better.

We dug in right away. I noticed Natalia smiling at us and she said "You two are so adorable."

I blushed and said "Thank you."

"Are you guys brother and sister?" she asked.

"Yeah we're twins actually" I answered and Sugar smiled and added "Yup, but I'm the cuter twin."

I snorted and mumbled "You wish."

Natalia laughed and said "So where are you guys from? What are your parents like?"

I didn't like all the questions. It could just cause us to slip up and say something we weren't supposed to. But Sugar seemed and unfazed and she answered willingly.

"We're from LA and our moms are awesome. The best mothers ever" she said with a mouthful of food.

I laughed and looked at Natalia; she looked a little taken back by the two moms' answer Sugar gave."

I suppressed a laugh and said "Yup they are but well gotta go pick out a room."

I grabbed Sugar's arm and we raced upstairs. I faintly hear Natalia mumble "Niños."

When we got upstairs I saw that there were three doors that led to bedrooms, two that were for the bathroom.

"So do you want to share a room or do you want your own room?" I asked Sugar. She narrowed her eyes and said "My own room duh!"

I rolled my eyes and said okay I'll take this room here and I walked into the first room in front of me. She nodded and went into the room to the right. The room was pretty simple. The walls were white; there was a bed in the middle of the room. To the right of the bed were a dresser and a closet which as I suspected was empty. In front of the bed was a big T.V. with a PlayStation 3 hooked up to it. I smiled wildly, it wasn't like my play station back at home but it was still a video game system and I loved video games. I spent the next 2 hours playing Call of Duty.

It wasn't until I heard a light tap on my door that I stopped and looked up. Sugar was standing there with a grin.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a dork" she stated simply.

"I am not! What do you want Sugar?" I said.

"Can't I just spend some time with my little brother?" I rolled my eyes.

"We're the same age Sugar. But seriously what's up?"

She sighed and said "I don't know I guess I miss momma and mami."

I nodded and said "Yeah I miss em too, guess we've never really been away from them for so long."

She nodded and looked on the verge of tears. Even though it had only been less than one day I knew she had always been very attached to mom and being away from her must be hard. I ran a finger through my hair trying to think of a way to cheer her up when I remembered the photo I grabbed before we got here. I took it out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's the photo mom and mami gave to us when were ten" I answered.

She looked at it and read it aloud "_My love, this is the photo of your first ever Christmas with us and we couldn't have been happier. Remember honey if we are ever apart and you feel lonely, know that we both love you very much and we will soon be together again. Remember what we have told you, never say goodbye because saying goodbye means forgetting and forgetting means_…"

"_We will never find our way back to each other_" I said with her.

"_I know we will always find our way back to each other. We are a family now and forever. With love momma and mam_i' Sugar finished reading.

"Thanks Kenny" she smiled up at me. I smiled and added "Don't lose it Sug."

She rolled her eyes and said "I won't, thanks."

I nodded and looked at the clock it was pretty late so I said "Well I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning Sugar."

She nodded and walked out. I sighed ran a hand through my hair and said "This is going to be one heck of an adventure."

I shook my head and slid into bed anxiously thinking of what tomorrow would bring. Before completely falling asleep I mumbled "Goodnight mami and mom.

* * *

**Ninos means kids btw **

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to NCIS Gleek for the first review! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The weekend flew by and soon I was being woken up by someone.

"Come on Kenny, wake up already!" wa shouted into my ear.

"Mmm…five more minutes mami" I mumbled.

The voice giggled and said "Kenny, you dumbass get up already!"

I recognized the voice as Sugar's and I got up looked at the clock and said "Damn it Sugar its 7 in the morning what do you want?"

"It Monday, we have school" she answered.

I rubbed my eyes, ran a hand through my head and said "Damn it, alright alright I'm up."

"Get dressed and go downstairs when you're ready. Natalia is making breakfast" Sugar said.

I nodded and she walked out. I got up showered and then walked down for breakfast.

"Hmm…Something smells real good" I said walking into the kitchen. I saw that Sugar was already there eating and Mr. Motta was reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

Natalia smiled at me and said "I'm glad you approve."

I blushed and sat down ready to dig in. Natalia handed me a plate of food and I began to eat.

"Mr. Motta don't forget we have to talk to Principal Figgins today about me having my own Glee club at school." Sugar said and I almost chocked on my food.

"Wait what Glee club Sug?" I asked.

She grinned and said "The one Mr. Motta is paying for me to be the star in."

I looked at her shocked and said "Can I talk to you for a minute Sugar? In private?"

She nodded and we walked away from the kitchen.

"What the hell Sugar! You need to stop messing with things. You're going to end up changing the whole damn future!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes and said "No I'm not Kenny, calm down. I told you I wasn't going to be singing back-up for the Glee Club."

I sighed and said "How did you even get Mr. Motta to agree to pay money for you, a random stranger, to have your own glee club?"

She laughed and said "When will you understand that I have my ways."

She winked and walked back into the kitchen. I followed and we finished our breakfast in silence. Once we were ready we left for school.

When we got there we headed directly to Principal Figgins office. There was some lady already there that I didn't recognize. Mr. Motta, Sugar, Principal Figgins and the lady (whose name turned out to be Shelby Cochran) proceeded to talk about the stupid glee club Sugar was creating. I tuned them out and once they were done we said goodbye to Mr. Motta and Sugar and I headed to class.

Before I headed off to class pulled Sugar aside and said "Okay look Sugar I'm not even going to try and stop you from creating this ridiculous Glee club but won't it be kinda boring being in a glee club all by yourself?"

She looked at me, laughed, and said "Who said I'm going to be the only person in it?"

I looked at her confused. She just whipped her head to point to something she was looking at. I turned towards where she was looking and I almost choked on air. She had motioned at our mothers. It was then I realized why Sugar did this. She wanted to get to mom and mami.

"Are you crazy Sugar? You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because you'll mess everything up, you could slip up and let it slip that we're from the future!"

She snorted and said "I will not. Now go on to class, I have to come up with a way to get them to quit their glee club and join mine."

"Sugar no-"I started but she had already walked away. I sighed and headed to class. I couldn't concentrate all day; the thought of Sugar messing with the timeline and the events was really eating at me. What if she got caught or said something that lead to people figuring out who we were. Once my last class of the day was done I ran out of class eager to find Sugar.

I couldn't find her anywhere I was about to give up and head to Glee club practice until I saw something that stopped me dead in my tracks. There in front of my mom's locker was Rory; Rory who hates me. The son of Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt, well adoptive son; either way he hates me and there he was most likely flirting with my mom. I saw red and what I did next was the worst thing I could have done but I couldn't help myself.

I went up to him grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the lockers. He looked in shock for a second and then recognition fell on his face and he yelled "What the hell!"

I swung and missed him by an inch. I ended up punching the locker. He immediately realized I wasn't going to stop trying to hit him so he swung back and I stepped back. He missed and while his arm was extended I got him by the collar again and threw him to the floor and before I could hit him I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me away from him.

"Let me go!" I yelled. I was angry at Rory for even trying anything with my mother's innocent younger self. I looked over at her and she was by Rory's side comforting him.

I saw red again and yelled "Get away from him! He doesn't deserve your sympathy, he's a two faced liar!" I struggled against the hold someone had on me.

"Calm down Kenny" Mr. Schue said. I calmed down a little to register what was going on. I looked around and I said that Santana had come up to Brittany's side and they were both helping Rory up. That crushed me and just made me angrier; to see my mother's helping someone who was constantly out to sabotage my sister and I.

I noticed Mr. Schue had loosened his hold on me and I took advantage of that to break free. Again I went for Rory but before I could reach him someone spoke.

"Kenny enough" it was clear and simple but it snapped me out of my trance.

I looked towards the crowd that gathered and saw Sugar walking through.

"Enough leave him alone. He hasn't done anything bad…yet" she said.

"But, Sugar-"I started but she cut me off by raising her hand to shush me. I hung my head and nodded.

I heard snickering behind me and saw Rory with a smirk on his face. Before I could say anything Sugar walked up to him and said "Listen to me, if you try anything and I mean anything, next time I won't hesitate to let Kenny beat you."

Her voice was soft and quiet but the threat hung in the air like poison and Rory seemed caught off guard. Even mami and mom seemed shocked that such a sweet looking girl could deliver a threat so coldly. I smirked and got up. Sugar turned toward Mr. Schue and said "I got it from here."

"Are you su-"he began but Sugar cut him off.

"Yes" she said firmly. He nodded and broke apart the crowd. Everyone walked away including mami and mom along with Rory.

I sighed and said "Thanks Sug."

She slapped me and said "You idiot! Do you realize what could have happened if I hadn't shown up when I did?"

I rubbed where she slapped me. She was right if she hadn't shown up I would have beaten Rory to a pulp and then I'd have gotten expelled and most probably questioned as to why I did that.

I sighed and said "Yes Sugar I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Kenny just please don't let your anger get the best of you next time" she said and I grinned.

She shook her head, laughed, and said "Come on loser, you need to get to Glee club."

I nodded and we started walking towards the choir room.


End file.
